Aika
by RockieRose
Summary: Taken from Former account: KarmaJade. On her mission to destroy Naraku, she keeps coming across Sesshomaru. They both share a magnetic connection that is driving them to destroy Naraku. Aika falls in love with him, but has he fallen for her?
1. Ignited Flame

My name is Aika, the daughter of the famous fire demon, who fought side by side with the great demon dog. I'm a half demon. My mother passed away of old age and left me on the run. As a young girl, I was always chased after by other demons and always barely escape with my life. One day, while I was laying badly beaten and left for dead by some bandits, a demon by the name of Sakutarou, came down and rescued me. He treated my wounds and he took me under his wing. From a young girl to an adult, he molded me into a warrior. He helped bring my demon to the surface. After completing training, he forged a sword for me made from his fang. The sword's name was Fusegu. It means protect and that's what the blade did for me. Together, Sakutarou and I fought demons together. We cleansed the land of evil and brought peace.

One regular day of slaughtering demons and saving humans, a demon name Naraku came to my master. He asked for his help to stop a demon from creating chaos and if he had helped, he would give my master a piece of the scared jewel shard. I didn't like this Naraku. He seemed like a bad person and his presence was evil. I tried to come along, but Naraku said no and that I would only get in the way. I persisted and stood firm. My master told me to stay and wait. I bowed my head in disappointment and did as I was told. After three long days, the air smelled of blood, Sakutarou's blood. I woke up and ran outside with my weapon in hand. I only find my wounded master, using his sword as a cane. He reached out to me and fell to the hard ground. I rushed to his side

"Master," I shouted. I kneeled down to him. He had his hand pressed hard over his chest. I can see he had a wound over it.

"Who has done this to you, Master," I asked, my voice cracking.

"That damn demon, Naraku. He tricked me. I was able to escape before he could kill me," he yelled from the pain he was suffering. I felt my eyes become watery, but I blinked them away. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"I need you to find Naraku and destory him," he said faintly, closing his eyes.

"Me? Just me? Why not us," I asked shaking. Those his eyes were still closed, he gave me a weak smile.

"My wounds are to deep to treat, child. I believe in you, Aika. You are stong enough to bare the fight on your own. Take care of yourself. And don't forget what I taught you," he said to me before taking his last breaths. I buried my face into my hands and cried. I never cry, because it was a sign of weakness, but I shed tears of anger. I removed my hands to watch his soul make itself part of his blade. I picked it up and made it mine. I vowed to myself that I will use this very weapon to slaughter Naraku. My master also left his powerful amulet that carried a special power, but I have never seen it's powers. I went back to the tiny house and changed into my purple, short battle kimono. I put my blades on my side and the amulet around my neck. I wrapped my ruby red hair into a bun and began my search.


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru

I soared the skies of Japan on my flame surfboard. I watched down below for any thing to spark my interest. I hadn't seen any action today, which I was glad, but I became a tad bored.

While I surfed through the air, I came across a group: two demons and three humans. I hid in the trees. As they passed, they stopped suddenly.

"Come out, stupid. We know your hiding," shouted the white-haired one. His comment made my hair stand. I descended down to them and stood face to face with the white-haired one.

"Who are you calling stupid, dog," I said with no expression. He stepped back and they all did the same.

"Now, everyone please, stay calm," said the one that resembled a monk.

"Nothing is hostile here. Just thought I'd come down and introduce myself."

"Who the hell are you," shouted the white-haired demon. My eyebrow twitched.

"I think I should ask her. I'm sorry about him. Who are you," asked the human girl, who dressed oddly.

"My name is Aika and I'm looking for a demon named Naraku. Do any of you know of him," I asked looking at them. They all looked at me.

"He has done wrong to you, too, yes," asked the monk. I nodded.

"I'm Miroku, a monk with a cursed hand brought to my family by Naraku," said the monk.

"I'm Sango, a demon slayer. Naraku killed off all the demon slayers and has my brother under his control. I'm getting my revenge and saving my brother. And this is Kilala," she said petting her demon cat. She purred.

"I'm Shippo and I'm just with them because I really have no place to go," he said happily. I smiled at him and it made him blush.

"I'm Kagome and I am helping them destory Naraku and retrieve the Sacred Jewel shards and this guy is Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

"So, what's your story," asked Miroku. I gave them my life story from my famous demon father to the death of my master. I explained to the group how Naraku tricked my master and murdered him.

"You're a half-demon like Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"I'm sorry for your lose. May his soul rest," said the monk. I twisted the amulet in my fingers, reminiscing of master.

"You don't look half. You look full," said Sango. I nodded.

"Hey, maybe you can travel with us," suggested Shippo.

"Yeah, maybe you can. We could use your help," said Sango.

"No. This is something I would like to do on my own, but thank you,"I said. I told them all good-bye before surfing the skies on my fire board.

While I glided swiftly through the sky, I came across a demon with silver-white hair. I pulled up my face mask before descending down. I stopped them in the their path. A little human girl screamed and hid behind him. He gripped his sword. I held my finger up and lowered myself down and hopped off my board. I stood in front of him, exchanging glances. The young human girl peeked around him. I smiled under the mask.

"Sire, who is this demon? I will do away with her," he said loudly. I stood in defense.

"No, Jaken," he said firmly. Jaken turned to him. I never broke my stare.

"Take Rin and go find food," he commanded. Jaken gave me a dirty look before walking away with the human girl.

"Do you know of the demon Naraku," I asked. He turned and began to walk away. I ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"I asked a question," I said.

"I do not answer to half-demon," he said. He began to walk passed me. I unsheathed my sword. He had stopped. We stood a few yards apart, back to back.

"So, that got your attention," I said chuckling a bit. He came at me from behind only to miss me. He pulled out his sword. We began to sword fight.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me," I asked as we stood in a draw.

"Because you're a worthless half-demon, whose blood should never shed by my sword," he said pushing me back, "Just like your father, who fell in love with a human and died by them." I frowned.

"My father fought with the great demon dog, who I heard had a son who was a half-demon. So I guess your father is no different," I said winking, smirking.

I could smell his blood boiling talking about his father that way. I knew he was the great demon dog's son. I have remembered the great demon dog's smell and I could never forget it. I relaxed when I saw that he put his sword away. I put my sword away, too.

"You wouldn't happen to be Sesshomaru," I asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Aika," he questioned back.

"So, you know of me? Is it because I'm the wench of the fire demon? I bet that's what you are thinking." The breeze blew a bit, making his silk hair dance a bit.

"You may be half-demon, but you are strong. Stonger than Inuyasha." I cocked my head to the side a bit.

"I'm assuming that's your half-demon brother? I actually just ran into him awhile back." His face grew serious.

"Don't associate me with that half-breed. He is not my brother," his voice firm with no emotion. I look to the ground as I took in another breeze that swept over.

"Don't be so harsh. He's the only brother you got... At least, you have a brother," I slid my mouth cover off. Sesshomaru's mouth slitly fell open.

"What," I asked with a little tilt in my head. He let out and sigh and look to the ground. He might have blushed. I smiled. My swords vibrated, alerting me, then a piercing scream filled the air. Without words, we both rushed to the sound.


End file.
